


Thick and Strong

by Ranshiinsitha



Series: Not what it looks like! [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Humour, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Jaken hearing from the other side of his master's bedroom door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick and Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Parody fic, meant to be funny, marked mature for suggestive dialogues.  
> A friend of mine made me come up with the idea, because of our inside jokes with swords... and stuff like that, i guess you can guess how it goes.
> 
> I remember i read a similar fan fiction long ago (I would love to remember who wrote it, to give them at least a little credit ;_;), but any similarity is a coincidence, since this was practicaly roleplayed, i tried to add a simple context to it, sorry if it's not very original ^^:

It was a really busy morning for Jaken in the Shiro. The toad imp had to take care of several tasks his Master assigned him since Rin’s arrival.

The Dog Lord brought her ward to the Shiro the past night since she chose to spend her life by his side. Sesshomaru was most pleased with her choice; and they spent the night together locked in a room in complete silence. Well, that door was not locked at all but whoever foolish enough to dare to disturb the Lord of the West and her lady would surely die in a certainly painful way, therefore there was no need for a lock.

Jaken had to report something important to Sesshomaru; the toad thought it several times before making his decision and finally heading towards his master’s room; all he was thinking about was that he hoped that won’t get him finally killed.

_-M..May Rin…t..touch it?_

The shy whisper echoed inside Jaken’s sensitive ears. He voice was full of curiosity and doubt, so was his head now he heard that.

_-Yes._

It was Sesshomaru’s voice which sounded now. _What is Rin talking about?..._ Jaken cautiously, VERY cautiously approached closer to the door and listened.

_-Oh...Sesshomaru-Sama…it’s so hard._

_-I know._

_-Rin likes it… very much, how come I never touched it before…_

_-Enjoy yourself._

_-It’s so thick, and hard… and strong_

_-Mhrr…_

_-Will Rin be able to play with it more often?_

_-As you wish._

Jaken was burning red at this point; he dropped the report papers he was carrying and his face was indescribable. He better ran the fuck away from there before Sesshomaru noticed him or…

_-Can I hold it? I want to play with it…_

_-Yes...but be careful…_

…The door opened when Jaken accidentally pushed it while leaning against it. Sesshomaru immediately turned his head to the fallen toad in front of him.

-Jaken.

-I SORRY MY LORD, I SWEAR I DIDN’T.. I.. I CAME TO BRING YOU THE REPORTS OF THIS MORNING, MY LORD I SWEAR I WASN’T SNEAK-

-Jaken, shut, up.

The toad then gulped, and half opened his eyes scared of what he might see.

-Look at me.

-My Lord im not quite su-

-I said, look at me.

Whoever who made the Lord of the West repeat himself would end up dead, maybe he was going to kill him right now and wanted to make sure his face was the last thing the intruder saw before it’s demise; Jaken though he was dead; opened his eyes, slowly, and the first thing he saw was Rin staring at him, questioning, amused and surprised, holding  Toujikin in her hands.

Jaken’s mouth dropped in surprise, his Master still stared at him.

-Jaken.

-Y…Yes master?

-Leave the papers by the door and leave, _you_ _pervert._

The surprised toad nodded in a quick motion, ran to the door picking up the papers and turned on his heels to leave as soon as he left them on the floor after looking at his Master’s face for the last time.

The laughter could be heard from the hall, even Sesshomaru’s.


End file.
